lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Cerin Menathil
Cerin Menathil is the daughter of Vadriel, and Arien Menathil making her a member of House Menathil. Cerin Menathil has two siblings in the form of Imlad, and Reunya Menathil of which Imlad is one of the more powerful members of Lorderon and has become the centerpiece of the Lucernian loyalist faction within Lorderon, while her sister Ruenya is a more silent member of House Menathil since she took to becoming a priest of the Dragon shortly after the arrival of Dragonoph missionaries in Lorderon during the annexation by Lucerne. Cerin Menathil would be born the first of the children of Vadriel, and Arien Menathil and her early life was overshadowed by two major events. The first was the birth of her brother Vadriel II. of whom became the most important thing to her father and swept her under the rug very quickly. The second thing was the discovery of her magical abilities, and this led to her mother sending her to the Kirin Tor. In the Kirin Tor she would find the ability to control and expand her Magi abilities was very difficult and she lost control many times during her early time in the Kirin Tor. So extensive was her loss of control that she was forced to remain in a locked cage in a near coma for nearly six months after her Magi abilites wove themselves out of control and nearly consumed her mind. It was the arrival of Jaina Proudmoore in the Kirin Tor that would largly change her from out of control Magi to a powerful and controlled Magi. Jaina would train extensively alongside Cerin and together the half cousins would find themselves growing closer and closer as the days went by, until it was Cerin that Jaina would first confide in that she believed that Arthas had lost himself in madness and evil. History Early History Cerin Menathil would be born the first of the children of Vadriel, and Arien Menathil and her early life was overshadowed by two major events. The first was the birth of her brother Vadriel II. of whom became the most important thing to her father and swept her under the rug very quickly. The Kirin Tor The second thing was the discovery of her magical abilities, and this led to her mother sending her to the Kirin Tor. In the Kirin Tor she would find the ability to control and expand her Magi abilities was very difficult and she lost control many times during her early time in the Kirin Tor. So extensive was her loss of control that she was forced to remain in a locked cage in a near coma for nearly six months after her Magi abilites wove themselves out of control and nearly consumed her mind. Jaina Proudmoore It was the arrival of Jaina Proudmoore in the Kirin Tor that would largly change her from out of control Magi to a powerful and controlled Magi. Jaina would train extensively alongside Cerin and together the half cousins would find themselves growing closer and closer as the days went by, until it was Cerin that Jaina would first confide in that she believed that Arthas had lost himself in madness and evil. Family Members Ruenya Menathil`.jpg|Ruenya Menathil - Sister|link=Ruenya Menathil Relationships Ruenya Menathil`.jpg|Ruenya Menathil - Family|link=Ruenya Menathil Kingdom of Senegal.png|Hamilcar Hannonid - Enemy|link=Hamilcar Hannonid Category:Human Category:Numenorian Category:People Category:House Menathil Category:People of Lorderon Category:Magi Category:Level Four Magi Category:Conjuration School of Magi